


Little Prodigy

by BTS_215



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: The Dark Lord's child is sent to Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament to show one Harry potter the truth.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting silently next to my father as he spoke about everything that needed to be done. He talked about a raid and other little side things and missions to send people on. I really ignored most of it knowing I could go over it later if I needed to. Though when it ended I walked out with everybody, as somebody grabbed my shoulder.

“ Hey, Little boys shouldn’t play here, Come back when you can play with the big boys.”

I tilted my head to the side as I stepped away from him. I’ll need to burn these clothes, I looked at him and watched as he smirked.

“ I can play with the big boys…”

He smirked and two others who seemed to also be with him walked up. They looked at me and started laughing , they thought it was so funny that I was younger than them and was still a child here with them.

“ Daddy? Can i play with them?”

They stopped laughing as my father took a few steps closer. He looked at them and spoke.

“ Of course.”

My sweet smile turned malicious and my eyes darkened as my magic was released. It started to wrap around them and push their magic in as I started the spell. Nobody but father and Nagini understood as they noticed it was parselmagic. The boys all screamed in pain as their skin ripped and they burned. I smiled and watched as one of them passed out. I cut it and healed them as they fell to the floor in a heap of exhaustion. I smiled and walked closer to them.

“ Daddy!, they passed out, you aren’t allowed to do that!”

I kicked the guy who spoke to me first as he grunted softly. I looked up as my father grabbed my arm. I looked at everybody else as they looked slightly shocked and looked at me to them quickly.

“ L-little Lord… your magic is amazing. “

I looked towards Barty as he looked at me again and walked closer.

“ Come on, let’s go”

He brought me to my room and started to dress me in my sparring gear. I smiled and thanked him as he led me down to the room. 

“ Ready Little Lord? Today your opponent is Bellatrix..”

I smiled and walked onto the platform. Auntie Bella can use any spell except lethal ones, so Daddy doesn’t have to kill more than just her. 

“ Little Lord, I didn't know I was sparring with you.”

A smile made its way to her face as my eyes darkened. Others entered the room staying just outside of the field that we had to fight in. 

They all love how young I am, because I'm one of the strongest here, which means I'll be nearly twice as strong once I hit majority and my magic expands.

They try to teach me as much as possible so that I will really be the strongest. I learn how to dodge and block the spells, throwing counters. Use everything I have to beat my opponent. Magical exhaustion isn't a thought for me, my core is so much larger than others and I can go on with a large spell far longer than others can.

I would have gone to Hogwarts, but my father didn't want me to go to a school with that man. So I go to Durmstrang, every Friday I make my way home and stay for the weekend. 

Though next week we will be going to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. We already sent Barty to the school under Moody, so he'll go over there on Sunday, he got the weekend by saying that he needed to get a book that couldn't be allowed from another country. It didn't really sound right for Moody, but Dumbledore didn't question it. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Monday came i met up with my school and greeted Igor, he smiled softly and made sure i was behind him. Nobody at the school knows my true identity, but that makes it better. 

I smiled walking into the school speaking a bit with some of the upper years, they all spoke back willingly and were happy to speak with me.

Those in my year and below never speak with me, but that's only because i won't give them the light of day. I have my own room near Igor so nobody will know if i leave. 

When we got to our table I looked around the room seeing the Malfoy heir, and a few of the other Death Eaters children. 

Nobody knows who I am , so it's really nice that I won't be recognized by any of them. They don't know what Tom looks like so it's really nice. 

As the introductions were finished we ate dinner and then left to our ship. I'm curious what Harry Potter looks like and my father asked me to meet with Draco. 

“Igor, may I take the night to meet with Draco Malfoy?”

He looked at me for a few seconds before nodding his head.

“of course, but you must be back by their curfew, or at least, don't get caught.”

I smirked and quickly turned around and made my way to the Slytherin common rooms. I spoke in parsel and the door quickly opened. I walked through and stared at all the other Slytherins that were in the room.

“ I need to speak with Draco Malfoy.”

I watched a few of them raise their wands and some ran off to the rooms, and hopefully will get Draco. They all stared at me apprehensively not wanting to make a move just in case i was stronger than them all.

Draco eventually wandered in and looked at me confused.

“Who the hell are you?”

I smiled walking closer to him as his friends all tried to stop me.

“ well, I am Corvus Riddle-Gaunt.”

He stared at me with wide eyes before bowing slightly. 

“ Oh, well then. What would you like to speak with me for?”

At that I smiled and I took him to a corner that I quickly made so the others couldn't hear. Summoning a seat I called for a personal house elf to get us something to drink. 

“ I would like to speak with you about the dark lord.”

He stilled slightly before looking up at me.

“ Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not connected with the dark lord.”

I raised a brow letting an amused smile grace my features.

“ Oh, really now? Because I clearly remember your father at the last meeting. When was it? Saturday?”

He stared at me in shock spitting out his drink as he realised what I had said.

“Wait. You are a death eater?!”

I laughed at that covering my mouth before calming down.

“No, no I'm not. I am just simply his son.”

He looked at me curiously before shaking his head.

“the dark lord has no son.”

“ that's what the world knows. That the dark lord died and that he never loved anybody. He loved one person, but they were taken from him. It was horrible that day, you wouldn't believe it.”

He raised a brow as I smiled. 

“ what do you mean?”

Looking around I turned to my watch, I have about five more minutes before I need to leave.

“well, i just need to tell you that i am here if you ever need to talk, and i would love to be introduced to Harry Potter?”

He stared at me before nodding his head.

“of course, Little Lord.”

I chuckled slightly before standing and saying my goodbyes before I left the room. Some of the teachers and students I saw were giving me odd looks as I passed them by. It was interesting to see their curious looks that quickly turned hostile.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day during lunch, Draco walked up to me and bowed before telling me that he would be taking me to meet Harry. A soft smile crossed my features before I stood and followed him. To the Gryffindor tables where students had stopped to look at us. I watched as the bushy haired girl saw us first her eyes stealing as the two redheads looked up. The female let out a soft gasp as she stared in horror. 

“What are you doing here Malfoy?”

The Male redhead spoke with such hate in his words it surprised me. Harry looked at us and I watched his eyes widen.

“ You look just like him”

“ Who?”

“ Tom Riddle.”

I blinked before smiling.

“Well then, It is a pleasure to finally put a face to a name Mr.Potter, I am Corvus Riddle-Gaunt.”

His eyes widened as he looked me up and down.

“ why are you being so polite, shouldn't you be like the rest of them. Like Malfoy. Why are you being so different anyways Malfoy? Trying to impress the son?”

“ The only thing that will impress me is Talent. I would like to see how talented you are Mr. Potter, and if you don't mind, I would love to have a mock duel of sorts.”

He blinked, staring at me before smirking.

“ You really do remind me of him.”

“ Like father like son, well not fully of course. I am no megalomaniac who let's their anger over a few simple things destroy their future.”

Harry laughed at that and stood walking with me. Draco walked behind but not uttering a word as he followed us. Harry's friends were quick to come with us not wanting to leave their friend outnumbered. The Male redhead who I figured out was named Ron took out his wand. It was pointed at me and I stopped. Draco looked at Ron with wide eyes and took out his own wand.

“Now, let us not trigger happy fools. Do not worry Mr. Weasley, we are simply going to a more open area where we can have our duel.”

He looked at me before sneering.

“ stop acting like that. You're just another no good  Slytherin. Just like all of Durmstrang. Not Krum thought. But you all are dark wizards who would gladly turn your backs on your fake act of pureblood etiquette!”

I blinked, my anger spiking for a second before I cooled it. They all could feel the magic that had quickly surrounded them. I took a deep breath before smiling.

“Mr. Weasley, it would do you good to not try to get me angry.”

He sneered and fired off a spell. Draco was going to retaliate when the boy went flying. He was pushed away as if blown by a bomb and fell to the ground with a thud. I turned to look at him as he got up carefully.

“I am deeply sorry for hurting one of your friends Mr. Potter but I could not hold in my anger that he would do that with someone's back turned to them.”

Harry simply just nodded his head and ignored Ron as he watched me.


	4. Chapter 4

We continued on our way and we had gotten to a dueling room. I sighed looking around the room before nodding my head. 

“ Okay then. ~Are you a parseltongue like Tom?~”

He stared at me before nodding his head.

“ ~I am, but nobody else in this school is a parseltongue~”

I nodded my head with a soft smile before bowing to him. We both had our wands out and took five steps from each other. At the last step we both turned and he fired off spells. I easily blocked them and was surprised when he could fire in quick concession. It was fun. His magical power is strong and large. I fired off a few myself keeping to his year level so that I would not overpower him without his knowledge being the same. 

“~ I have some information that I think will change your views Mr.Potter.~”

He blinked, staring at me as we ended the duel.

“~what is it?~”

“~ I am the son of Tom Riddle and another man.~”

“what?”

“~ Yes, and I have a twin brother. The man took my twin and because he was sick and was taken to be healed privately. Then after about a year the news came back that my brother had defeated the dark lord. But that's impossible. My father was the one taking care of me. My mother was dead and with his best friend. You see Mr.Potter. My, No. Our mother is James Charles Potter, and OUR father is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You are Hadrian Thomas James Potter-Gaunt-Riddle. I am Corvus James Thomas Potter-Gaunt-Riddle.~”

He stared at me for a while before shaking his head. Taking a step back in horror.

“ No. That's impossible. “

“ I'm afraid it is not. I promise that what I said is true.”

He laughed but it was weak and filled with horror.

“ Harry? What is it?”

He shook his head and ran. Hermione glared at me before running after her friend. Harry can't tell anybody what he learned. It is a good thing too. I think his friends would kill him if they find out he is the son of the dark lord. Either that or they would try and convert me from my father. My father is not what they made him out to be. They made stories of it and nothing is really true. Harry will learn that when I take him back home this summer. 


End file.
